Fun on land
by SquirrelShinigami
Summary: Eridan thinks there's nothing fun to do on land that he can't do in water. Sollux decides to prove him wrong. SMUT BOYxBOY!


**AN: so, part of this was a RP with an awesome person on msparp. Unfortunately they left halfway through. So, I finished it myself! ^^ if you're the person I did this with, please let me know so I can credit you!**

It was a cool, cloudy day and Sollux Captor was walking along the beach, hoping to run into a certain someone.

Eridan was taking his daily swim and surfaced for a minute to see where he was. He jumped a little when he saw Sollux.

Sollux looked down at him and smirked. "Thup?"

"Nothin really, just swwimmin around...ya knoww, I used to do this wwith Fef, but since she's busy all the time noww I havve to do it all by myself..."

"Aw, you poor thing. How will you ever go on?"

"I havve no idea. I think I'll just sit at the bottem of the ocean and wwait for somefin to eat me."

"Either that, or come up and join uth lowly land dwellerth."

"But there's nothin fun to do on land."

"Not true. Not true at all."

"It is so true."

"Ith not. I can think of plenty of thingth you can do on land that you can't do in water. Or at leatht, not with anyone bethideth FF."

"Fine, name a feww."

"Why don't you come up here and I'll show you?"

"Fine. But this better be wworth my time, Sol." Eridan swam to shore and walked to Sollux.

"Oh it will be. Trutht me." Sollux grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Eridan squeaked and shoved him off, face turning a brilliant shade of purple. "Wwhat the fuck wwas that?!"

"Thomething fun to do."

"You can't just fuckin kiss someone out of the blue!"

Sollux raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why not?"

"It's supposed to mean something!"

"Who thayth it didn't mean anything?"

"Wwell for one thing, you pulled me out of the wwater like you wwere fuckin fishing! And last time I checked, you didn't evven remotely like me!"

"When wath the latht time you checked?"

"The last time you wwere rude to me. So yesterday."

"Right. And that would mean?"

"Wwhat?"

"Come on, ED, think. Quadrentth."

"...are you sayin you're black for me?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

"Ugh! You're such a fuckin douche!"

"You're jutht figuring that out now?"

Eridan growled, ripping off his scarf and pinning Sollux to a large rock, anger boiling up inside him. He shoved his scarf into the psionic's mouth, hissing through his teeth. "Shut up."

Sollux struggled, trying to get out of Eridan's hold. No, it wasn't supposed to go this way! He was supposed to be on top! "Mmph!"

Eridan grabbed Sollux's neck, cutting off his air flow.

Sollux panicked and kneed Eridan in the stomach.

Eridan cried out and loosened his hold on Sollux's neck, but did not let go.

Sollux let out a low growl and kicked him.

"You asked for it, Sol." Eridan smirked and attached his mouth to Sollux's neck, removing his hand and biting down.

Sollux tried to growl but it came out as a groan.

Eridan snapped his hips forward and ground against Sollux.

Sollux gasped and threw his head back.

Eridan pulled his hips away and detached his mouth from Sollux's neck, licking his lips. "Is this wwhat you wwanted, Sol?"

Sollux glared at him. "Mmmph!"

Eridan smirked and leaned in. "Wwhat wwas that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Sollux growled menacingly and continued to glare at him.

Eridan pulled the scarf out of his mouth and placed his lips on Sollux's before he could speak.

Sollux leaned up and pressed into the kiss.

Eridan smirked and rolled his hips forward.

Sollux moaned against his mouth and bit his lip.

Eridan growled and scraped his claws down Sollux's chest.

Sollux groaned and arched into the touch, trying to get more contact.

"You wwant it that bad, huh? Howw long havve you been harboring these feelings, Sol?"

"None of your gog damn buithhnethh, fish fuck."

"I think it is." He smirked and slipped his hands into Sollux's pants, palming him gently.

Sollux gasped. "Ah! Fucking hell...

Eridan hummed into his ear. "Mmmm, be as loud as you want.

Sollux glared and bit his lip to hold in a moan.

Eridan began rubbing the entrance to Sollux's nook in circular motions.

"Ah! Holy shit...Ampora..

"That's it, say my name."

"Sh-shut the fuck up..."

"Nah, I'd rather not. What's this? My goodness, Sol, why are you so wet already?"

Sollux blushed and looked away. "Ithn't it fucking obviouth?"

"Yes, but I wwant to hear you say it."

"No. Fuck you."

"Come on, let me hear it." Eridan smiled and moved his hand up to stroke Sollux's bulge.

"Nngh...gog damn it...I fucking want you."

"Good boy. Tell me more."

"Fuck...you are thuch an athh..."

"Come on, tell me all the things you wwant me to do to you.." Eridan returned to stroking Sollux's nook.

"I want you to thtop being a teathe and jutht shove your fingerth in for one."

Eridan grinned and slipped his fingers in, not bothering to wait for him to adjust.

"Gah! Fuck...gog, Eridan..."

Eridan continued to ram his fingers into Sollux.

"Gog damn it! If you're going to fuck me then do it!"

Eridan grinned and sat down on a nearby rock, pulling Sollux on top of him.

Sollux purred and kissed him, dragging his claws down his chest.

Eridan chuckled and took his pants off and then ripped Sollux's off.

Sollux moaned and rolled his hips.

Eridan smirked and slipped Sollux out of his underwear, watching his bulge twist and turn. "Heh, cute."

Sollux blushed. "Shut up!"

Eridan slipped his own boxers off.

Sollux leaned down and bit his neck. "Hurry up, would you?"

Eridan slipped his fingers inside him again, adding a third as he curled the in a 'come here' motion.

"Fuck! Ohhh...Eridan!"

Eridan pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, his bulge searching for a place to bury itself.

Sollux rolled his hips forward, burying Eridan's bulge inside himself.

Eridan gasped and let his head fall onto Sollux's shoulder.

Sollux gripped his shoulders and gave himself time to adjust before lifting himself up and dropping back down again.

Eridan groaned and placed his hands on Sollux's hips, digging his claws into the flesh.

Sollux lifted himself and slammed back down again. He moaned and began to move faster.

Eridan began thrusting up into Sollux, scratching down his back.

Sollux was panting hard as he continued to ride him.

Eridan moved a hand down to stroke Sollux's bulge.

"Oh, fuck! Eridan...I...i'm close.."

Eridan smirked and bit down on his shoulder. "That's it, come for me." He lifted Sollux's hips and slammed them back down as hard as he could.

Sollux arched and screamed as he came, covering them both in genetic material.

Eridan gasped as he felt Sollux clench around him and held him in place as he came inside of him.

Sollux whimpered as he felt himself being filled and went limp against Eridan.

Eridan caught his breath and chuckled. "You wwere right, Sol. There are some fun things to do on land."

Sollux weakly punched his shoulder. "Fuck you..."


End file.
